The Birth of a Flame Alchemist
by himynameismustangroy
Summary: Oneshot. Roy decodes Riza's tattoo. Please do enjoy and comment.


Hohoho~  
I'm baaack.

I've been reading FMA and I absolutely adore this pairing.  
There'll be additional notes at the end, so don't worry.

Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcomed.

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

**The Birth of a Flame Alchemist**

A Royai Fanfic

"I simply can't fathom it."

He breathed a sigh of frustration and freed the reporter's notebook from his grasp. His back ached from the painstakingly long hours of decoding. He took his forehead into his hands and buried his fingers into his jet black hair, wallowing in defeat.

"Please, Major Mustang, try again. My father would have wanted you to gain this information." coaxed an exposed Riza Hawkeye, with blonde hair draping her nape. A mere hand towel separated her bosom from Roy's eyes, as her inked back was revealed to him.

"I just don't understand damnit." He rose up and paced around the room, recalling the words written.

"'_Igni Natura Renovatur Integra_, _Nature is completely renewed by fire; Cuantum indissolubilis qualitas reverto, indestructible, quantitatively, qualitatively, convertible.' _It's obviously Latin. I could easily translate, but all of it—the texts, the symbols, and the formula—they don't make sense; it's as if even a master alchemist couldn't crack it." Perplexity thrived in his tone. With hands inside his pockets, he circled the room, repeating the formula in hopes of triggering an idea.

Looking back at the bare Riza, an epiphany struck— the sphere, the cylindrical contours, the serpents, and the salamander—they all coincided to form a flask on fire. Roy swiftly rushed to her, his mouth ajar with awe.

"What is it, Major? Did you come across something vital?" She turned her head and surprisingly glanced at him.

"Miss Riza, your tattoo—it contains the key to Fire Alchemy. The salamander's a creature of fire. The formula here, it connotes '_total energy equals energy in rest added to kinetic energy_', it plainly shows the possible reactions of a pump of hydrogen fusion. What maintains ignition is _that_ hydrogen fusion. With this knowledge, Amestris could advance in military technology. Nuclear bombs, incendiary devices, mass detonation, the sky's the limit!" He spoke as though he was a zealous child, scribbling details on his notebook, and was heavily engrossed on the intricate formulas.

"Interesting, the laws of thermodynamics are imprinted as well: '_Heat flows from a region of greater temperature to one of smaller temperature._ _Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, but can only be transformed into another form,'_" He set his index on a serpent's tail and it began to descend, grazing Riza's skin. She had thought that his touch was cold, but little did she know that his fingers would be a lethal weapon—a weapon that would soon slaughter thousands of civilian lives.

"Major Mustang, I've got a favour to ask you," Riza interrupted. Silence echoed around them. "I want you to incinerate my entire backside."

His reverie was stopped by the abrupt inquiry. "What?" Roy did not register all at once. She was never a masochist, and neither was he a sadist.

"Major, if what you said is true—the ink on my back contains the information needed for weapons of mass destruction, then wouldn't it be dangerous if others got a hold of it? My father planned on bestowing this knowledge unto you, and to you alone." Her speech was dignified, but to her dismay, Roy was yet to be persuaded.

"Look, Ms. Hawkeye, I just can't do that to you. It's against my duties as a State Alchemist to scathe those who are innocent. Moreover, as your father's apprentice, I digress from your request."

"Please, I beg of you. I fear the birth of another Flame Alchemist. Think of this as your means of gratitude to me _and_ my father." She glanced at his eyes and looked at him intently, "And if you see it more fit; burn the portion you find the most significant."

Roy had at last succumbed to her pleas. There was nothing more he could answer, let alone could he refuse. He studied Riza closely, as he pulled out an empty cigarette lighter from his back pocket. She sat calmly, facing the wall.

"Thank you, Major."

He let out a deep breath, and positioned a hand flat on her skin's transmutation circle. His cold fingers sent a chill down her spine.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hawkeye. This will be painful—brace yourself."

Click. Her bloodcurdling screams echoed through the building corridors.

* * *

**notes:**

If you don't get the whole "Riza's tatoo" thing and it looking like a flask on fire, go to my profile (the links to pics are there and I can't post 'em here).

Yes, this is pre-Ishbalan war, Riza hasn't entered the military, and Roy just got the title of State Alchemist.

Roy uses the lighter, he still doesn't have his "Spark" gloves.

In order to become an Alchemist, Roy studied chemistry and the like, thus his nerdy chem dialogues. :B

Thanks for reading~  
Please do comment. :D


End file.
